Yu gi oh toon
one day kiba was wallking through the chity when suddanly peguses appeard "oh hellow there kiba boy how about a rematch what do you say" weel seen as iv got noting better to do said kiba" all right lets dule kiba 1200 peguses 1200 alright my turn first kiba boy and i think ill play my favert card yes you gessed it kiba boy its toon world toon world popped up on the fild and now i play dobble ganer on the fild a large black cat poped up and laughed at kiba who was growling at it then it wisberd to pegues well kiba boy i think you know what card it whants to copy my blue eyes put i havent done my turn yet said kiba a a a kiba boy i think by now you v lernt that dosnt mater with toons the larg black cat flew into kibas deck and copyd itself in to the blue eyes toon dragon then it was suced into toon world and out popped blue eyes toon dragon not that thing again owe cheer up kiba its not that bad well not as bad as you think then the blue eyes toon dragon gring whent over and pinced kibas cheek ahhh said kibathere now do you fell beter kiba boy its my turn peguses i play the real blue eyes oh come now kiba boy havent e done this before said peguse it whont turn out like last time i swear well said peguses i for one wont to make things a littel differnt this time lets start by changing the senary a littel i play fild god this allows me to select any feld i want. what said kiba welcome to the new duling feld kiba boy. an intens beem of light hit kiba and knoced him out. when he woke up he saw he was on a giant bue familier claw and then when he looked up he saw the giant blue eyes toon dragon snigering with tis other hand at its mouth at him. peguses kiba souted whats the matter kiba boy just trying to bring you close to you boloved blue eyes then as kiba started to speak the giant blue eyes toon dragon leent over and gave kiba a huge slobery kiss kiba then feel over on its hand as it was laughing at him enough toying with me peguse its my turn blue eyes whit dragon attack the toon aaa kiba boy peguse said havent you lernt now toon are just unbetable. and as he said that the toon blue eyes just flixed the tiny dragon back at kiba kiba glrold in shoock kiba 100 peguse 1200 ohh talk about pie in your face kiba boy said peguses as the huge toon moved its claw that kiba was on and laughed as he fell in to a giant custerd pie that apperd in its other one it then dissaperd in a clowd of smoke as kiba tryed to clime out of it whats going on here said kiba your in the toon relm now kiba anything my beutiful toon wants happens kiba sweted now lets see if you and your presus white dragon are really conected i play guessing game kiba disseperd in a pink cloud of smoke and reaperd on the toon monsters huge swety fooot kibe was cothing and trying to stay ballenced because of the swet.then with a flix of the toon fingers 3 giant cups came crasing down with visibal crash writing as kiba dived out of the way the his blue eyes got succed into one as the giant toon began to mix them at realy fast speed wats this said kiba what does it look like kiba boy yove got to geuss where your blue eyes is guess wright and you get him back guess wrong and my toon attackes you diractly said peguses as the giant toon held its giant claw up to kibas throght. allright i pick cup 2 said kiba the blue eyes lifted up the giant cup and ther was the blue eyes white dragon yes said kiba but then it got inflated like a ballown and explodedsending kiba flying backwords well my prised toon the time has come to attack kiba boy but dont take all his life points away we dont want a short ending. then a giant sheet of papper aberd from under kibas feet and the toon dragon then put a giant class cup over kiba like he was nothing but a littel bug to it. then it filled the cup up with watere until the papper gave way. kiba fell trough cothing and splutering then the toon simple fliced kiber with its large nail. kiba 50 peguses 1200 well kiba boy looks like its my turn peguses said as he drew a card and it looks like its going to be fore 3 more round i play stuk card which means my blue eyes toon resstran you for 3 turns what thers no such card said kiba there is in toon relma said peguses as the huge toon held a claw up to its nose a fierd a enormas green sticky boogi at kiba kiba started strugeling trying to break free but it only made the toon laugh at him more